


The Suicide of Rhett Devine

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Demons, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Original Fiction, Psychological Torture, Slash, Suicide, Torture, Twisted, messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett Devine decides to end his life at the age of 18 in his favorite place on Earth. The old graveyard at the edge of town. It just so happens the caretaker is the Angel of Death Samael. He decides if Rhett really wants to die he will give immortal life and show him the true meaning of Hell. Tell me if i should continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by stuff like Hellraiser. Do not read this if you don't like slash fics, boyxboy, BDSM, bloodplay, or horror stories in general.

The Suicide of Rhett Devine

Rhett Devine picked the graveyard. It just made sense that his final resting place the place they find his body be in his favorite place in the world. With the people that didn’t call him a freak that didn’t laugh at him or try and make him feel like shit. In the place that would literally be his final resting place when his great aunt buries him. The graveyard at the edge of town. Rhett holds the knife to his wrist, the pale limb already so scarred thin white line crisscrossing a pattern of sorrow. Why? He asks himself. Why is it that the one time it really matters he can’t bring the cool metal blade down to slice through that thin thin layer of flesh and release the red liquid that flows inside? Rhett bites down on his lower lip green eyes snapping shut and breath speeding up. “Do it” the voice in his head purrs “do it you fucking pussy. Just kill yourself already” and as the tears slip down Rhett’s thin face he presses the blade down and pulls and the blood slips out slow at first and then faster warm and wet and Rhett pants in ecstasy. He knows what come next darkness. Slow and sweet and forever and ever.  
And Rhett throws his head back and laughs a crazy laugh. The weird white scar he’s had as long as he can remember the scar that looks like someone must have slit his throat when he was a child because it goes from ear to ear just one long thin line is revealed. And his eyes flutter and then shut for what he prays is the last time and he falls back against a tombstone breath slowing heartbeat skipping. 

Rhett doesn’t see the figure in the trench coat walk up to him and lean down. He barely registers it when a hand grips his arm not so gently and pulls him upright with a chuckle. The figure runs a bony finger over the slash in the boy’s wrist and then puts it to his it’s mouth chapped lips parting and long black tongue snaking out to taste the salty red substance. It swallows liking its reddened lips and smiling to reveal rows of razor blade sharp teeth. 

Samael is fascinated by this boy, who had chosen to kill himself in a graveyard of all places. How deliciously macabre and morbid and so so lovely in the one some thought of as the Angel of Death’s eyes. He had ruined many lives taken many lives and yet he wanted to save this boy’s life. If only so he could torture this beautiful creature who wanted so desperately to die. Oh Samael would kill him alright over and over and over until the boy would regret ever trying to die. Ever trying to end what he could have turned into a perfectly good life.  
Samael carries the boy back to his cabin at the edge of the graveyard, what better way to find bodies to feed on in the human realm then to mascaraed as a caretaker to the old graveyard. Because much like a vampire the angel of death feeds on blood and the flesh of human beings. The boy starts to shake when they near the cabin and Samael frowns, he better patch the kid up before he dies on him. “Mmm” the kid mutters when Samael lets go of him momentarily to unlock the rusty padlock that keeps his home “safe” from pesky nosy little humans. He gets the door open and then locks it from the inside this time taking the outside look insider with him, old-fashioned maybe but Samael prefers it to all these newfangled electric security systems the humans had created. 

The inside of the cabin looks like some sort of torture chamber/bdsm sex dungeon. Samael lies the human on the couch and then grabs a needle some medical thread and rubbing alcohol. He frowns realizing the human boy is going to flip out when he waked up so he grabs a set of handcuffs and locks the boys none slit wrist to a bar on the wall. He strokes the boys shoulder length sweaty brunette hair out of his face and smiles before outright dumping far more than necessary of the alcohol into the wound, Rhett’s back arches off the couch and his green eyes shoot open lips parting to scream as he awakens into his own personal version of Hell.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael welcomes Rhett to his new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you don't like slash, boyxboy, torture, bloodplay, or horror stories in general.

The Suicide of Rhett Devine  
Chapter Two: Welcome to Hell  
Rhett’s so confused. He tries to move off of the couch he’s on but the wrist that doesn’t feel like it’s on fire is weighed down by what he realizes is a handcuff. Did the police find him in the graveyard and arrest him? “Wh-where am I?” the boy manages to hiss through the searing pain that feels like it’s coursing through his entire body now not just his wrist. Then his now blurred vision is starting to clear a bit through the light headedness from the pain and loss of blood. He sees a figure standing before him a police man maybe? “Hold still this is going to hurt!” a raspy voice says and Rhett doesn’t like the voice or the tone it’s said in. 

Before Rhett can question what is about to happen there’s a pressure to his wrist and then a sharp sharp pain and more pressure and Rhett realizes with horror that his wrists is being stitched back together and it’s so much pain and he feels the needle pulling his skin back together and then puncturing upward through the skin. It’s excruciating and Rhett is screaming and he shuts his eyes as tightly as possible and writhes on the couch. 

“Hold still or this will only hurt more” Samael warns placing a hand on the boy’s chest to keep him from moving. And being a creature of higher powers he can easily stop the boy from moving. Just as easily as he could heal the boy’s wounds with a snap of his fingers. It’s just so much more entertaining to watch him squirm. To watch his face twist with that agonizing pain, pain that Samael is inflicting. And the boy looks so lovely with tears streaming down that face with those high cheekbones. With his pretty lips parted and screams ripping from his throat. Samael knows he will have to gag Rhett in the morning so that the humans walking by wouldn’t hear the screaming. 

“Shhhh…..” soothes Samael as he finishes stitching the wound tying it. “It’s all over now sweetheart” Samael purrs stroking back Rhett’s hair. The boy’s so pretty. He’s panting and sweating and looks so terrified.

Rhett looks up at the man standing above him. His vision is much less blurry and he can get a good look at the person that had technically just saved his life. The man looks a bit like a vampire with messy black hair and pale white skin. He has sunken eyes and looks like he’s in his mid-thirties. But he could be younger he looks like a fucking drug addict and it scared Rhett that this man had him handcuffed in a cabin. “Wh-who the fuck are you!?” Rhett starts to struggle and try to get away. The man just chuckles low in his throat. “I’m Samael” the man purrs “And you’re mine now. ALL MINE!” 

Rhett’s heartbeat speeds up and he starts to panic even more thrashing about and screaming. “Help me!!!! Please somebody helllllp!” he’s screaming trying to desperately get someone s attention. Only Samael isn’t having that. He slaps Rhett across the face as hard as he can letting his long nails dig into the flesh of Rhett’s face leaving four long red scratches across the boy’s pale skin. 

It’s enough to make Rhett stop with a gasp. He stares at Samael who just grins at him. Rhett moves head away and closes his eyes and Samael frowns. There’s a scar running from ear to ear across Rhett’s neck and it confuses Samael. He presses a hand to the scar and Rhett starts to freak out again thinking that Samael is about to snap his neck or something. Samael shushes him and lets his mind go to the time that the scar was made. 

What he see’s shocks even the angel of death. Why would a parent do that to a child? It almost makes him regret what he’d done to Rhett and yet it’s not like the boy remembers what had happened. Well Samael’s not one for regrets. “Not even your own father wanted you child” Samael laughs. “What do you mean?” Rhett opens his eyes scared and more confused than ever. “Baby you don’t know?” Samael’s chapped lips part and he grins and Rhett flinches at the shark like teeth. “You’re father tried to slit your throat when you were only two. If your Mother didn’t stop him you wouldn’t be here. So you can thank her for this” Samael leans down and bites the boy’s throat hard dragging his teeth across the white line of a scar letting the red liquid gush out and the boy sobs and his body convulses like he’s being given electro shock therapy.   
“You taste so good” Samael groans leaning up to stare at the boy that’s bleeding out before his eyes. And just when Rhett is about to die Samael kisses him, some of Rhett’s blood falling back into his own mouth. And just as Samael can suck out a soul his lips over Rhett’s keep his soul in and the wound heals itself in an instant. Samael pulls away and stares down at the even more traumatized teenager. 

Rhett’s breath is coming in gasps and he’s still shaking. Rhett had never experienced pain like that, his throat had been ripped out literally been ripped out. He just died he just fucking died like he’s always wanted to but this this THING Samael brought him back. And by the sadistic smirk on Samael’s face he meant to do it again.


	3. Hell Gets Hoter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains non consensual sex/rape

The Suicide of Rhett Devine   
Chapter 3: Hell Gets Hotter  
Warning: Contains non-consensual sex/rape  
Samael’s talking but Rhett’s still gasping in pain and shock and at first doesn’t realize what Samael’s saying to him. Then there’s a weird noise a tearing noise and Rhett looks up to see the man holding roll of duct tape with a sinister smirk on his face. Rhett shakes his head and tries to speak but his throat hurts his voice doesn’t seem to want to work right. 

Rhett struggles when Samael starts to wrap the tape around his mouth but it’s to no avail. “Your wrist can take this” Samael states before cuffing Rhett’s stitched up wrist above his head next to the other one, to the bar on the wall. Rhett screams but it not doing any good with the tape. He breathes in sharp and short through his nose dreading what’s going to come next. 

The demon man hums to himself as he undoes the teen’s belt and Rhett squirms desperately trying to kick him. “I can tie your legs apart with rope to hold ‘em open if you don’t cooperate” growls Samael. “I can make this hurt more than it has to and I’ll enjoy that but you won’t” the Angel of Death warns. Rhett doesn’t know when he started crying but now he can’t seem to stop and he shuts his eyes so tight as he feels his boxers pulled off and hears Samael unzip his own pants. 

Samael decides to take pity on the human and prep him first. Doesn’t mean he’s going to be nice and use any lube though. “Spread your legs love” purrs Samael coaxing the boy’s legs apart by pushing gently on his slim thighs. Rhett breaths in sharply through his nose and his back arches off the couch when he feels pressure at his entrance and then feels Samael’s finger enter him and slide in and out over and over before he adds another and Rhett makes a noise even auditable through the tape. 

Samael grins and scissors his fingers and Rhett writhes in pain. Rhett may like men but he never wanted his first time to be like this. Then there’s three fingers inside of him and it burns so bad and he feels like something ripped and then the fingers ae gone. “Ready?” Samael hisses in delight when without giving Rhett any time to think he thrusts into that warm tight heat. Rhett’s back is completely off the couch as he writhes in pain body not wanting to adjust to the intrusion. 

There’s blood dripping down Rhett’s thighs and it makes it easier for Samael to thrust In and out. “You’re so tight so fucking tight Babyboy” Samael groans gripping the boy’s thighs hard enough to bruise. Rhett feels like he’s going to pass out from pain and lack of oxygen. His struggling is only turning the demon on more and he thrusts harder and faster bending Rhett’s legs back so the boy is almost folded in half. It hurts it burns nothing about this feels good.   
The only sound in the cabin is the sound of skin on skin, Samael’s groans and Rhett’s sharp inhale exhale through his nose. “OH fuck. You feel so good. You like this? Do you like me fucking you? You fucking little bitch!?” the demon moans. He’s so fucking close to filling this boy up with his cum. Rhett doesn’t respond so Samael slaps him across the face, making the boy jolt violently and make a strangled sound before giving in and giving the demon what he wants by nodding his head violently. Anything to end this. 

Samael grins with delight before wrapping a hand around the boy’s neck and squeezing tighter an tighter and then as Rhett passes out and slips away Samael cums hard inside of him with a satisfied drawn out groan. He rips the duct tape gently off of the boy’s mouth and slaps him across the face again until he take sin a shuddery breath. “Mmmmmnghhh” the boy moans in confusion and Samael grins that fanged grin of his. Tonight when there’s no humans outside the demons going to fuck this boy with no gags o he can hear those lovely screams be drawn from his humans pretty little mouth.


End file.
